This invention relates to providing a system for improved removal of material from buckets. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for removing material from a bucket using a specially configured scraping tool.
Removing portions of material (such as, for example, grout), especially the final portions, from a cylindrical bucket using a rectilinear trowel is problematic since, among other problems, material escapes between the curved sidewalls of the bucket and the rectilinear edge of the trowel. No simple, inexpensive tool exists to easily and efficiently remove the final portions of material from buckets.